<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Despair Strikes Back by ETNMystic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784696">Despair Strikes Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic'>ETNMystic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Despair, dreamscape, junko just pulled an uno reverse card, makeout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As if Junko's blackout is going to stop her from spreading despair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Despair Strikes Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778039">One Less Dream</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious">NervousAliceCurious</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh damn.</p><p>Where am I?</p><p>Last thing I remember is Deli's little rat and her.</p><p>Well, at least it was unpredictable. It's nice to not be bored.</p><p>Except now I'm bored again.</p><p>
  <em>“What’s gotten into you!?”</em>
</p><p>Ooh. What's this I hear? Drama?</p><p>
  <em>“-Your heart’s clearly blind because everyone loves you so much! I had someone stab me in the back after acting like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You want to end up like me?”</em>
</p><p>Let's go find the source. </p><p>"Junko?"</p><p>Oh, the less prettier sister.</p><p>"Oh, hey Mukuro."</p><p>"You didn't feel any pain?"</p><p>What?</p><p>"Was I supposed to?"</p><p>"They snapped your neck."</p><p>Snapped my neck? Wow. Pathetic, much?</p><p>"You got your guns and shit?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Maybe you're not such an idiot after all.</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t believe it. . . .”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lucky we do."</em>
</p><p>"I guess it's time we put a stop to this--oh, he's kind of cute."</p><p>That gave me an idea.</p><p>
  <em>Pop!</em>
</p><p>"I guess this lipstick <em>will </em>come in handy."</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll cure Rene, and send her out. And then I’m done."</em>
</p><p>"I think not."</p><p>Imagine the looks on their faces. That pathetic Aviator and the pretty boy. They didn't even know I was listening.</p><p>"How are you alive?!"</p><p>"Ahahaha! You really thought you could kill me? What a fucking joke! Rene's mine, bitches. And even if you tried, that virus I infected her with has too complex of a code for even your pathetic little alien friend to undo."</p><p>"The Doctor's not pathetic--"</p><p>Wait. I know him.</p><p>"Ah, I recognize you now. Captain Jack Harkness, the insufferable flirt."</p><p>"Stay back."</p><p>"No way, pretty boy. If you're gonna try to undo my plans for total despair, you've got another thing coming. Mukuro?"</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>Yeah, don't mess with the Ultimate Soldier, Aviator Jr. </p><p>"Let him go!"</p><p>
  <em>Yank!</em>
</p><p>"I don't think so, pretty boy. You're mine now."</p><p>.....</p><p>Damn. His lips may be overused, but he's still a good kisser. </p><p>Ah yes, the familiar spirals of despair. I see them now in his eyes. </p><p>A slow pullback is all I need.</p><p>"Jack....?"</p><p>Oh yes, the Aviator's frightful confusion is so satisfying. </p><p>"Now.....who and what do you love more than anything?"</p><p>"Junko Enoshima and despair."</p><p>"Say it again."</p><p>"Junko Enoshima and despair."</p><p>"One more time."</p><p>"Junko Enoshima and despair!"</p><p>Aww. Look at how defeated the Aviator is. </p><p>Just a new coat of lipstick, a yank, a kiss, and he's mine now. </p><p>Both tragically fallen to despair, but I know we're not done yet.</p><p>"Mukuro, we're gonna need to call in back up.....</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>......I have a feeling they'll be sending in their own soon."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>